


I'll Always Protect You

by Ukuno



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birdflash - Freeform, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute/Fluff, Guns, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Well I'll Try To Anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukuno/pseuds/Ukuno
Summary: Dick has always liked Wally way more than a best friend should. However after he confesses, he gets rejected sending him into a depression that no one knew the confident, sarcastic boy could fall into. To cope he goes on missions to try to fill the hole left behind by the speedster, until one night when he finds a woman being robbed in an alley way, but little did he know the armed robber was going change him forever. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing, but I've had this Idea in my head since forever and I thought "What the Heck?" So here it is! First fic ever so I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Sorry for any Errors, I can only catch so many. Enjoy! Or not... I don't know. You do you. ;D

The rain was relentless as it poured onto the earth. The clouds were a dark gray color, they flashed every once in while lighting up the sky in quick bursts of electricity. The deep rumble of thunder followed afterwards piercing the silence only to return to the pulsating sound of the rain. The team was currently out on a mission they were supposed to be keeping watch over the port. They’ve attained intel that there would be an exchanging of some kind of new tech that would genetically enhanced the body of the user, making them stronger and faster and enhancing the user’s mental processing for the duration. Though it had a side effect, you either died or became insane, don't know which outcome would be better. Robin, M’gann, Zatanna and Artemis were all currently perched on top of a building near the docks. Each one looking out for any suspicious behavior below. The heavy rain flowed constantly every passing second though it wasn’t long until they spotted another group of people carrying a black armored briefcase enter into a rundown warehouse near the docks where previously another group of men had entered not too long ago. The men looked around warily before closing the warehouse doors behind them.

“Robin, M’gann.” Kaldur spoke through telepathy. They didn’t need anymore of an explanation. Robin jumped down stealthily landing on top of the warehouse. He climbed through a small opening on the edge of the roof. While M’gann cloaked herself and phased through the side of the building.

“Do you guys see anything?” Artemis questioned.

“Nothing yet.” Robin clung to the ceiling as he crawled towards to where he heard the muffled voices. When he was close enough he dropped onto the ground behind a crate. Being careful to be silent, he maneuvered himself around the object to get closer. He leaped across an opening between a large stack of boxes and another crate, rolling to slow the force of the jump. He put his back to the crate and peeked over the edge.

“Targets spotted.”

“Are you in range?” Kaldur spoke.

“No, not really. I’m going to try to get closer.”

“Be careful.”

Dick stalked to a large pile of crates stacked up in an unorganized fashion. He climbed on top of the first few then skittered along a narrow passageway to the other side. He landed onto a crane like machine meant to move boxes and other material up high. He climbed the elongated neck of the crane with no problem, once at the top he swung himself onto the very top of a shelf that held more bland colored crates. He crouched behind an open crate holding a stack of metal beams.

“I’m ready.”

“Alright. How about you M’gann?” Kaldur asked.

“Yes, targets are in sight.” 

"Good, everyone else get in position. " 

“Got It.” Kid flash and Superboy jumped off of the cloaked hovercraft and stationed by the front entrance. Rocket flew down to where Kid flash and Superboy were, awaiting further instructions. Artemis jumped on top of the warehouse nimbly slipping to the edge of the roof dropping down to the back entrance where she spotted Kaldur climbing out of the water below the docks beside the warehouse. Zatanna levitated down to where Artemis and Kaldur stood. They nodded at each other as the entered the back entrance leaning close to the walls the quietly made their way to the room where Robin and M’gann was. They hid behind a tall shelf shielding them from view.

“Is everyone ready?”

“Yes.” They all said simultaneously.

“Go!” Kaldur commanded.

“Everyone close your eyes!” Zatanna telepathically shouted.

“Gnidnilb maelg!” Zatanna casted. The lights in the room flashed brightly. The group of men groaned as they covered their eyes with their arms. Robin quickly shot a grappling hook to the ceiling hooking around a support beam, he jumped and swung down to where the group stood sliding perfectly between them snatching the suspicious looking briefcase then swinging himself to the top of the next shelf. The group of men quickly recovered now taking notice that their luggage was now missing. They looked around baffled, although that didn’t last long as M’gann used her psychic abilities to push the men towards where Kaldur’s group stood. Artemis took action, shooting an arrow at the group that produced foam that quickly hardened immobilizing a good portion of the group, however some had managed to escape the sticky material. In panic they fled towards the main entrance. Kaldur quickly summoned forth water before blasting it onto the ground, rushing towards the fleeing men.

“Ypaos retaw!” Zatanna called out. Turning the water slick and slippery causing the targets to and slide on the smooth cement. They slid to a stop only to realize the wall they bumped into wasn’t a wall at all. The man looked up only to chuckle fearfully as he noticed the familiar ‘S’ symbol on the boy’s chest. Superboy only scowled and pushed the group back to where they were before. The force sent some flying before being caught in Rocket’s force bubble. While the ones that tumbled fell over onto the ground were rounded up by Kid flash one by one making sure to avoid the slippery surface. He quickly dashed to a shelf grabbing the rope he saw before when the entered the building. He returned and quickly tying the rounded group together, giving some to Kaldur as he ran by.

“All in the day’s work.” Kid flash said outloud coming to lean onto Superboy’s shoulder rubbing his hands, he gave Wally questioning look. M’gann uncloaked herself and came to levitate by Superboy’s other side.

“We did it!” She called out gleefully. Rocket lowered the force bubble near the ground dropping the men onto the ground with a thud. The three men groaned as Kaldur tied them up with the rope given to him.

“Indeed.” Kaldur said with his signature formal tone.

“Robin, you have attained the briefcase I am correct?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Robin nimbly did a flip as he jumped down onto the smooth concrete holding the case in his left hand.

“Great job man!” Kid flash said zooming over to where Robin was putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah…” Robin chuckled nervously while willing a blush away. However no one payed any mind to him.

“Leave him alone Kid mouth, you’re always up in everyone’s space.” Artemis spat.

“Whatever, you’re just jealous I’m beautiful.”

“As beautiful as my ass.”

“Hey, your ass isn’t half bad. Right Rob?”

“Uh…”

“Ugh, you’re gross.” Artemis gave him a grossed out look.

“We need to focus guys. Robin do you think you can open the briefcase?” Kaldur spoke.

“Y-yeah sure I can.” He moved out of Kid flash’s arms to his dismay and set the case onto the ground and flipped it over so the side with number pad was face up.

“Ugh, it’s always the password thingy with bad guys.” Wally spoke especially close to Robin’s ear without realizing it causing a shiver to run down his spine.

“Do you think you can crack the code?” Rocket said as she floated down to his side.

“Of course he can. He’s Robin; tech genius.” Kid flash said while making an imaginary banner in the air with his hand.

“I wouldn’t say genius… But i’ll try.” He connected a chord from his wrist computer to the number pad typing away on the holographic screen. The whole team seemed to gather around Robin as he typed on. They all looked to each other as they waited patiently. However as they huddled around the briefcase one of the tied up men was able to reach into his back pocket and grabbed a small pocket knife he slowly switched the blade out. He started to cut away at the rope around his wrist. He looked to his comrades signaling them with a head nod.

“Almost there… Got it!” Robin exclaimed, the number pad lighting up with the words ‘password accepted.’ He flipped the locks on the sides and slowly opened the case.

“Its empty?” Zatanna said confused. Robin stared at the empty case puzzled.

“I don’t understand.” He muttered to himself. Everything seemed sketchy from the start. Like who carries an armored briefcase? Especially in the open and taking down those guys seemed too easy. They were all also wearing the same uniform. Why would you exchange weaponry with your own association? Then it clicked.

“It’s a trap!” Then suddenly all the lights in the warehouse went out. Pitch black. M’gann let out a small shriek, quickly reestablishing the telepathic link.

“Is everyone alright?” Kaldur spoke through the link cutting the silence.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Artemis said.

“Everyone get in a circle," The team shifted to position with their backs to each other.

“We need to get the lights back on somehow,” Rocket said.

“I can go and try to find the switch, I can speed through. They won’t even see me.” Wally suggested.

“No! Uh, I mean that’s too dangerous,” Robin cut in.

“Agreed, that is too risky,” Kaldur said.

“What other choice do we have?”

“I-I think I can help, but I’m not sure I can do it. I’ve been practicing but… I’m-”

“We’ll take whatever we got. I believe in you.” Artemis reassured.

“You can do it!” M’gann and Rocket encouraged. Zatanna sighed.

“Ok, here goes nothing.” Zatanna raised her wand, she closed her eyes and focused on the spell on mind.

“Tel ereht eb thgil!” She said aloud. Suddenly a ball of light materialized in front of her, growing in size until it was the size of a basketball. It emitted a bright light, lighting up the room with ease. The team watched as it rose above them dazzled.

“I did it!”

“Thats amazing!” Artemis said amazed.

“Good job Zatanna.” Kaldur approved. However without warning a slow agonizing clap sounded from behind them interrupting their awe.

“Isn't that sweet?” A chilling voice sounded from a man in a black mask. The men that they had captured now stood beside the masked man now armed and apparently with reinforcement.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Kaldur questioned aloud.

“Isn’t it obvious? It was pretty easy figuring out the Justice League has been tailing us. But I didn’t think they would send the brats. Killing them would have been more entertaining, but you’d have to do for now.” The masked man wasted no time he signaled the men behind him to open fire. Rocket quickly put a force bubble around the team protecting them from damage.

“We need to find a way out,” Artemis yelled telepathically as it was even hard to hear your own thoughts through the constant gun fire.

“I have an idea, Rocket how strong is your shield?” M’gann asked. 

“The more kinetic energy it absorbs the more powerful It becomes, so I’m gonna say a lot!”

“That’s all I need to know,” M’gann’s eyes started to glow, she raised her hands for a second. All the boxes and crates started to move slightly then M’gann motioned her hands inwards causing all the objects to drop onto them and the men that surrounded them. Rocket’s shield protecting them from the impact. Though nothing could be seen because of the dust that had manifested due to the crash. Only silence ensued.

“Is it over?” Kid flash stared out into the cloud of dust only lit because of the glowing orb that still hovered over their heads. Robin watched the way he moved, then too reluctantly turned to stare outside of the force field at the dust cloud that was now dissipating.

“Rocket can you take down your shield for a moment,” Kaldur said.

“Sure thing.” They watched as the pink shield slowly dissolved. The team made their way towards the unconscious men lying under the rubble. Robin going in first to go check the pulses of the men.

“Are they…?” Artemis asked reluctantly.

“No they are alive, unconscious, but alive.” Robin rubbed the dust out of his gloved hands.

“Contact the league.” Kaldur said.

“On it,” Robin jumped off the rubble opening his wrist computer tapping furiously with his back facing the men. Not noticing the rubble behind him shift.

“Got it,”

“Good work team-” Kaldur started, however suddenly the masked man got up he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a dagger and positioned it ready to strike.

“Robin watch out!” Zatanna yelled out. Wally reacted on instinct, moving faster than he’s ever before he ran pushing Robin into his arms getting behind him before the impact. The blade pierced into Wally’s skin. He screamed in pain as the blade dug into his shoulder. Robin turned his head towards where the masked man would have stood but only to find Wally.

“Baywatch!” Artemis cried. Conner didn’t need any persuasion, he leaped forward with superhuman speed and punched the masked man in the face launching him backwards until he crashed into a shelf causing more debris to fall onto him.

“Why did- You shouldn't have done- ” Wally put a finger to Robin's mouth effectively silencing him.

“Hey, I’ll always protect you man,” He smiled like he hadn’t just got stabbed. He then winced in pain slumping into Robin's open arms.

“You are such an idiot sometimes you know that?” Robin said as he started to choke up.

“Heh…” He mumbled weakly he was now completely leaning onto Robin. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally’s waist hoisting him up. The team swiftly rushed over to them. 

The blade was still in his shoulder with blood staining his entire upper arm all the way down to his lower back.

"Oh my gosh!" M'gann cried out.

“Uh, ok, Wal- Kid flash, I’m going to take the blade out of your shoulder now ok? So we can stop the bleeding.” Artemis said. She put her hands onto the hilt of the blade counting aloud.

“Ok, one, two, three-” She yanked the dagger out of his shoulder. Wally held in the yelp, only coming out as a restrained grunt. Robin’s hold tightened slightly. There was blood all over his hands at this point. He quickly reached into one of his pockets on his utility belt revealing some bandages he handed them to Artemis. She immediately went to work on it wrapping it around his shoulder. Everyone watched unsure what to do.

“There that should hold until we get to the bio ship.” She said frantically.

“I will carry him.” Conner said as bent down and motioned Robin to put him on his back. Robin didn’t want to, he knew it was selfish of himself, but he wanted to be the one that carried Wally, but he also knew he wouldn’t even make it halfway to the bioship, so he reluctantly rested Wally onto Conner’s back. He lifted him up with ease making his way over more rubble and broken pieces of wood making sure to be careful as he carried Wally to the entranceway. Robin swiftly followed in pursuit not wanting to leave his best friend alone.

“I will stay here until the league arrives, everyone get on the bioship. I will meet you back at the mountain,” Kaldur ordered. The team followed in succession. Once they had gotten outside the rain had let up slightly. However the sky remained the same old gray color just like when they first arrived. They boarded the ship Conner carefully placed Wally into a seat. Wally instantly relaxed a little in the chair yet still wincing in pain once in awhile. He had his eyes closed trying to not think about the gash on his shoulder. They had replaced the old bandages with new ones seeing as the blood bled through the old ones. Robin took the seat right next to him wiping away leftover tears and took a moment to wash his frustration away. He put one of his hands onto Wally’s arms in a comforting gesture. Wally could only give him a weak smile before it turned into a pained grimace. He refused to leave his side as the ship took off towards the mountain at top speed.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with this Idiot.” He thought to himself as he watched the speedster’s chest rise and fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back with my sucky writing. Thank you so much for all the Kudos! I'm surprised that it had even gotten any recognition at all. Haha.
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Sorry for any errors, one can only reread the same thing so many times. Enjoy! :D

They arrived at the mountain shortly afterwards. The bioship entered through the opening at the top of the mountain. Once it had landed Conner moved to Wally’s side he undid the straps and lifted him out of the chair quickly exiting the ship.

“Hurry!” Robin said practically jumping off the ship dashing after Conner. They rushed Wally to the infirmary located inside to the mountain. After weaving through a maze of hallways Robin opened the door to a room motioning Conner to go inside first. The room was bland, the walls were a pasty color and the bed was set up next the wall. He set him down onto the bed. The top half was at a slight angle. Wally leaned onto his arm without the wound and attempted to get into a sitting position. Conner gently tried to lean him back against the bed, however Wally resisted.

“Wally, you’ve lost a lot of blood you need to rest.” Artemis said coming to sit in a chair next to the bed. Robin doing the same except at the opposite side of the bed, with worry still evident on his face. Raquel and Zatanna stood towards the back unsure what to do.

“I-I’ll be fine. Really.” He scrunched his face in pain when he accidentally leaned on his wounded arm.

“Wally you were just stabbed about thirty minutes ago…” M’gann reasoned. She floated over to where Artemis and Conner stood.

“C’mon guys, you know I’ve had way worse than this.” With no one stopping him now he sat upright looking into the worried faces of his comrades.

“Just because you’ve had worse before doesn’t make this one any less bad. You might even need stitches.” Artemis scolded.

“Hey, I have a healing factor remember? I’ll be back to full health up in no time. Two days max.”

“Well, apparently also an annoying factor.”

“Hey!”

“Look, maybe if you rested you’d be back to full health even before that.”

“Or I could-”

“Stop being so stubborn and get some rest!”

“Fine, can you atleast replace my bandages again? They’re kinda soaked.” He touched his shoulder coating his fingers slightly with the access blood collected on the bandage.

“Okay...” Artemis sighed. They moved accordingly removing the bandages slowly. The wound seemed to have stopped bleeding at this point not surprisingly. Robin got up and walked into a storage room where they kept extra medical equipment connected to the room his friends were currently in. He reached into a cabinet and grabbed a roll of bandages and antibacterial cream. When he came back his friends had successfully been able to remove the bloody bandages from Wally’s shoulder, he handed them the items he had gathered. They applied the cream onto his shoulder first effectively causing Wally to scrunch his face at the slight sting, they then proceeded to wrap the bandages around his arm much like last time.

“There, now rest.” Artemis said as she put the leftover bandages onto the small table beside the bed.

“Alright, thanks guys.” Wally lied down onto the bed putting his undamaged arm behind his head to hoist him up more than the bed already had.

“Sure, whatever.” Artemis replied.

“It was no problem at all Wally,” M’gann said happily. Conner only gave a grunt in response.

“On second thought can you guys bring me a bag of chips or something? You know-”

“Go. To. Bed. Wally,” Artemis said effectively annoyed now. Raquel and Zatanna chuckled in the background.

“Okay. Okay resting now, geez.” He pulled the blanket up to his chest in surrender. Artemis sighed again.

“I’m going to go see if Kaldur is back,” She announced as she exited the room.

“Who wants to watch a movie?” Zatanna proposed after a moment.

“Oh, that sounds good.” Raquel said.

“I’ll bake some cookies!” M’gann clasped her hands together in excitement. Conner shrugged not really caring. They all exited the room, until M’gann poked her head back into the room.

“Are you coming Robin?” He had stayed quiet the whole time not really sure what to say.

“No, I think i’ll stay here.”

“Alright, feel free to join us whenever you like okay?

“Yeah.” She giggled and quickly floated off. Their muffled voices can be heard slowly fading away as they got further away from their room. Silence filled the air until a small cough escaped Wally’s mouth breaking the silence.

“So…?” Wally turned his head so he was facing Robin on the other side of the bed. Robin didn’t respond, he was unsure how to approach the subject.

“Uh, you still got a lil blood right there.” Wally pointed to Dick’s arm and hands. That was an understatement.

“Who’s fault was that?” He snapped catching Wally off guard. He quickly regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth.

“Sorry…” Robin apologized.

“Don’t sweat it, uh-”

“I’m sorry, I’m always messing things up. It was my fault you got hurt. I should’ve been more careful and alert.” It came out as a jumbled mess however Wally understood each and every word, he got up in a sitting position still leaning against the bed.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault alright? It was my choice and I regret nothing.” Wally eased and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, but If I had been paying more attention then I-”

“Uh-uh, no but’s.”

“But-”

“Uah!” Wally interrupted.

“Wally!” Robin said slightly flustered. Wally sighed.

“Dick, you’re my best friend and if we were in that situation again I would’ve done the same thing. A million times over if I have to.”

“But you shouldn’t had had to do that if-”

“And~, I’ll always have your back man, whether in uniform or not. And I bet one hundred percent if the roles were reversed I’m sure you would have done the same thing... Well something close to it.” Dick thought about it for a moment, he put his hands onto Wally’s arm.

“I just can’t bare to see you in pain alright, you’re supposed to be childish and impulsive not holed up on a bed all day.”

“Uh, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was a compliment.” Robin smiled slightly. There was a momentary pause.

“You worry too much really. I’m going to be okay alright?”

“Well of course I’m going to worry. My best friend just got stabbed by some crazy dude in a mask…” Dick sighed and slightly squeezed Wally’s arm.

“Just promise me you won’t do something as reckless as that again.” He looked into Wally’s eyes from behind the domino mask.

“I can’t promise anything. I’m all about reckless. I mean I can try, but I wouldn’t say it won’t happen again.” Wally put his hand on top Dick’s for a moment causing him to blush.

“Seriously Dick, relax alright? Don’t let it eat at cha’ kay…?” Wally said while yawning causing the words to sound slurred. Stretching his good arm while doing so. Dick nodded in agreement anyways.

“I guess I’m more drained than I thought.” He shifted slightly on the bed getting back into a laying position, he moved around getting more comfortable spot. He lied on his good arm, pulling the blanket over himself. He closed his eyes trying to focus on nothing in specific, his even breaths were the only sound in the room.

“You’re going to sleep in costume?”

“Meh, too tired to take it off.” He snuggled into the blankets sighing at ease. They sat in silence once again, not in awkward silence more of a pleasant silence. Dick felt a little better after getting that off of his chest, he perched there beside the speedster with his arms folded on the bed. He gazed at Wally, he just couldn’t help to think how calm and at peace he looked at that moment.

“Thanks... For saving me Wally.” Dick gazed down at his hands unsure if that was the right thing to say. He waited for a response however only silence ensued. He then got off the chair and leaned over to see what was the cause of the quietness.

“Wally?” This time a loud snore responded answering the boy wonder’s inquiring. Dick chuckled to himself at Wally’s adorableness, he pulled the the blanket up past Wally’s shoulders and fixed the bed sheets. He then sat back down onto the chair again, folding his arms back onto the bed. He lied his head onto his arms facing Wally’s figure. Thoughts of the speedster filled his head causing him to smile contently. However it wasn’t long until he too started to doze off, the other boy’s presence lulling him into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow I'm back. Thank you so much for the comments really! And all the Kudos they make me so happy!  
> And well here's the next chapter! Sorry for any errors, a guy can only do so much. Hope you enjoy :)

The sun shined down onto the rusted colored trees the rays of light seeped through the gaps in between the auburn leaves. The wind breezed through causing a few them to fall gracefully onto the ground beside Dick. He sat there leaning against the trunk of the the tall oak, he looked off into the distance. There was a clearing in front of him giving him the full view of Gotham City. Unlike usual the sun shined down onto the city of the night, it was beautiful. Dick couldn’t help but smile at the beauty that was his home. Wally shifted in his arms yawning abruptly bringing his attention back to the speedster. Dick chuckled and ran his hands through Wally’s red locks. Although the city was beautiful nothing compared to Wally’s smile or the sound of his melodic laugh when he cracks himself up after making a stupid joke or even when he’s stuffing his face anything edible he can get his hands on, Dick chuckled to himself at the thought.

Yet the most alluring of his features were his brilliant green eyes. The way they sparkled in the sunlight on a long day at the beach or that time when we went patrolling for the first time without Batman or the Flash. They had found a poor kid sitting alone in an alleyway. They weren’t too sure what to do, I mean there were tons of homeless people in Gotham and you could only help so many people. Dick learned that the hard way. The girl was around nine years old and It had turned out she ran away from home and had been lost for a few months now. She had scrapes and bruises all over her and her clothing had dirt and a few other unidentifiable stains smeared onto it. All she had left were a pair of ripped jeans and a skimpy sweatshirt to keep her warm in the cold autumn weather. We could had easily just had dropped her off at the police department however Wally had no intentions on doing that. He was adamant on finding her home and we searched for days. We were getting tired and warned down, but Wally never gave up. We finally had found a lead, she lived in a few cities away. How she ended up in Gotham nobody knew but what mattered that most was she was back home. We watched as she approached her house. She knocked a couple times then a woman in her late mid thirties opened the door. She quickly engulfed her Mother in a hug crying hysterically into her shirt. Not long after her Mother returned the favor telling her how worried she was after she had disappeared. They watched from afar, Dick smiled at the reunion and turned to see Wally’s reaction. He had this glint in his eyes that burned with so much passion and tenderness and at that moment Dick knew not only was Wally drop-dead gorgeous on the outside, but was also kindhearted and compassionate on the inside and that was something he would never forget.

“We should be getting home soon its getting late.” Wally shifted in his embrace.

“Just a little longer?” Dick said while wrapping his arms a little tighter around his waist.

“Mmm… Ok. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah of course, anything.” Dick ran his fingers through his hair once again closing his eyes to try to memorize the feel of it.

“I-”

“I?” Dick repeated, moments pass and only silence. Dick opened his eyes again, he glanced down to where Wally once was. He’s gone? He got up frantically and searched behind the tree and around the bushes. Nothing.

“Wally!?” Dick said panicked.

“Robin.” Dick turned around to face where he had heard his name, still nothing. The tree slowly wilted away and the sunshine became less and less prominent by the second and the once glowing city became glum and gray again. Then in the corner of his eyes a caught a glimpse of red and yellow rush by.

“Wally?” He sprinted to where he thought he saw the speedster.

“Robin.” The voice was deep and rough and somewhat familiar. He looked over his shoulder only to see darkness, it spread closer and closer to where he stood. He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, however he wasn’t fast enough. It slowly crept up his leg and took hold of his foot. It slowly consumed his body until suddenly all was pitch black.

“Robin!” Dick jerked awake. The blanket that was put on top of him fell off of his shoulders as he got in a defensive stance.

“Huh? What!? What’s happening? Bruce?” Batman glared at him for using his real name.

“Er… I mean Batman.” Dick relaxed his stance and rubbed the back of neck nervously.

“It’s time to get up its thirty passed ten.”

“Wait what?” Robin glanced at the clock on the night stand next to the bed, it read 10:34 am. He finally realized he must had fallen asleep there last night after the mission and only then did he realize Wally was missing from the bed. Batman turned around and walked towards the entrance of the room before stopping briefly.

“Meet us in the debriefing room after you’ve changed out of your uniform.”

“Wait where’s Wally?” 

“He should already be down there or… The kitchen.” Batman walked out of the room leaving Dick in there by himself. He picked up the blanket from off the floor and folded it neatly before placing it on the already made bed. He wondered who put the blanket on him? He didn’t ponder on the thought for very long as the pain in his neck made its existence known as Dick turned his head to the side. He cursed at himself for sleeping in such an odd position all night. He was surprised Bruce didn’t wake him up last night to come home. He exited the room and headed towards his own quarters in the mountain. He took off his blood stained gloves and placed them on his nightstand beside his bed that he hardly used. He had shed his worn uniform and grabbed a towel and proceeded to the showers. After cleaning all the grime off his body he turned the the shower off then wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower and dressed himself in his regular civilian clothes. He quickly headed out the door knowing he was already late to the “meeting” and didn’t want to piss off the Dark Knight anymore than he already did.

“Okay, I’m here.” Dick said while fixing his shades and stumbled towards where everyone else stood. He saw Wally standing in between Conner and Artemis, he was in his civilian clothes as well although you can still see his bandages peeking out on his shoulder but he seemed to be doing fine by the look of it. Dick maneuvered himself through his teammates and stood in between Artemis and Wally. He nudged Dick with his elbow and flashing him a smile, Dick reciprocated the gesture blushing slightly while doing so.

“Fashionably late as always,” Artemis said smirking and crossing her arms.

“Hey, I’ve got a reputation to uphold-” They were quickly silenced by a gruff voice.

“As I was saying… Although the mission was a success I believe you all deserve a break.” Batman said monotonously. Well that was unexpected.

“So are you like firing us?” Artemis questioned after a pause.

“No, I’m not. I said a break.” Batman said sending her a bat glare.

“Geez, what’s his problem?” She whispered quietly to Robin when Batman was focused on something else. Dick only shrugged and gave her a simple smile.

“Is there a particular reason why we are being put on rest? Kaldur spoke.

“No.”

“Care to elaborate?” Robin pressed earning yet another glare from the caped crusader.

“You’ve all been on countless missions non-stop for these pass months and after Kid flash’s injury I believe this is the right time for you all to get some rest and to recharge.” Batman explained.

“How long is this break going to last?” Zatanna spoke up.

“As long as I see fit. Or until you are needed specifically. Until then no sneaking out onto missions without my permission. If you do there would be major consequences.” Batman said glaring specifically at Robin.

“To be fair-”

“Recognized Flash 04,” the announcer said, a flash of light emitted from the Zeta tubes drawing everyone’s attention towards the machine. Barry sped over to where Batman and the team stood idly.

“Hello Batman~” Flash said patting the Dark Knight on the back. He scowled at him causing him to remove his hand laughing nervously.

“Wally!” He rushed over inspecting him grabbing hold of his face.

“I heard what happened. Are you alright? How’s your arm? Wait no, I guess it was your shoulder huh? Is Robin ok? Do you guys have any ice cream?” Barry rambled about. If anyone actually understood him know one knew but Wally seem to have gotten the jist of it.

“I’m doing alright Uncle Barry. It barely hurts anymore really.”

“That’s great, but you gotta be more careful next time.” Barry patted his nephew’s shoulder.

“Ah, about that-”

“Hey, but what about the ice cream?”

“The what?” Artemis said confused.

“Uh, you can check in the fridge,” M’gann said politely.

“Yes!” He rushed over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer portion before pulling out a rather large ice cream container.

“There’s barely anything left!?” He said horrified as he zoomed back to the team with the empty container.

“I guess Wally beat you to it.” Artemis said chuckling. Wally only shrugged with his spoon still in hand. Barry pouted and threw the container away in the trash.

“I guess I’ll be heading back, Iris promised me she would bye me some ice cream when she went out grocery shopping but she was taking too long so I came here… Not that that was the only reason I came here of course,” he said ruffling Wally’s hair. Wally swatted his hands away from his head annoyed.

“Alright, bye!” He saluted the team and zoomed off back into the Zeta tube before yet another bright flash out light indicating he had left the vicinity. Everyone was unsure how to react to the sudden outburst, Batman simply turned and walked to the Zeta tubes as well, he typed coordinates onto the screen then stepped into the tube.

“I expect to see you home tonight Robin.” Then another flash of light emitted from the machine leaving behind a silence.

“So?” Raquel said awkwardly breaking the silence.

“So… Since we’re on a “break” do you guys have anything you wanna do!?” M’gann said excitedly. Everyone turned to look at each other unsure.

“I do not know about you my friends however I would like to use my time to go visit my home in Atlantis. It has been quite a while since my last departure.” Kaldur said.

“Ooh! That sounds like a spectacular idea!”

“Thank you M’gann.”

“I was thinking maybe Conner and I could go on a “date?” That is customary for humans that are in a relationship right?” M’gann said floating over to Conner planting a kiss on his cheek. He sneered and turned his head to the side trying to cover his blush.

“Fine,” he said briskly. M’gann let out a delighted squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It’s going to be so fun!”

“That’s so cute you guys!” Zatanna cooed.

“So, what do you plan on doing?” Raquel questioned.

“Well not all of us are privileged enough to have a boyfriend so… Girls night out?” Zatanna suggested.

“I’m in! What about you Arty?” They all turned their attention to her awaiting her response.

“Eh, why the heck not. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Great! We’ll start planning right away!”

“How about we go-” Their voices started to phase out as Dick turned to Wally unsure how to ask him.

“So… Do you have anything in mind? Or like uh, are you planning on doing anything?”

“I don’t know... “ Wally thought for a moment rubbing his chin.

“Oh! I know why don’t we go to the amusement park, one just opened up in Central City! It’d be fun~ Just like old times.” His face lit up with excitement.

“We can go try some deep fried watermelon or something. They always come up with the weirdest kind of combinations.” Deep fried watermelon didn’t sound to appetizing but as long as Wally was there Dick was up for anything.

“And man, I’ve heard they got this new ride that’s crazy! It goes up and down like this:” Wally continued explaining the ride making swooshing movements with his hands while making ridiculous sound effects. It could’ve been one of the most adorable things Dick has ever seen.

“Sounds like a plan!” Robin said smiling with anticipation.

“What sounds like a plan?” Artemis said interrupting their conversation.

“We’re going to go to an amusement park. Jealous?” Wally said.

“Pft, yeah right going with you must be a nightmare.” She crossed her arms.

“Hah, you wish you could go with me.”

“Maybe in a million years. Watching you devour everything in sight doesn’t seem at all enjoyable.” She said matter of factly.

“Well I’m glad we came to a conclusion.”

“Well I’m just glad you finally had the courage to ask Rob out on a date. Took you long enough really.” She said smirking.

“Hey, me and Rob are just bros right babe?” Wally said playfully turning towards Dick giving him a kissy face.

“Uh… right.” Dick chuckled nervously adverting his eyes.

“Ugh, whatever have fun on your play date.” She said waving them off walking to where Zatanna and Raquel had migrated to during their little confrontation. Wally proceeded in opposite direction to where the Zeta tubes were. Dick watched confused until he stopped and turned around.

“You coming?” Wally said smiling extending out his hand.

“You mean we’re going right now?”

“We got no time to lose. I don’t know how long this “break” is going to last so let’s make the most out of it,” Wally reasoned. Dick laughed and grabbed hold of the extended hand with his own causing an eruption of butterflies in his stomach.

“I guess you’re right.” Dick said with a toothy grin. Wally returned the gesture causing the bubbly feeling to magnify.

“This is going to be a long day,” Dick thought to himself while Wally to dragged him to the Zeta tubes, but for the first time in a long time he didn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'm going to update. Its just... whenever. Lol xD


End file.
